


羊毛袜

by FloraFangfei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei
Summary: 一个关于羊毛袜的梗 清水 贼短





	羊毛袜

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我圣诞节给一个喜欢GGAD的同学写的贺文。文笔不好请谅解。  
> （考完试的我可以肆无忌惮地看文写文了哈哈哈哈）【叉腰大笑】

“先生，那么您从这面魔镜中看到了什么？”年仅十一岁的Harry问年老的校长。“我看见自己拿着一双羊毛袜。”Dumbledore调皮地眨眨眼。“每年圣诞我都希望人们送我一双羊毛袜，可是他们只给我书。”  
Harry走后，校长缓步走到厄里斯魔镜前，出神地望着镜中。他还记得那个冬天——  
“Gellert，好冷啊。”年轻的魔王蹲下，亲手为自己冻得冰冷的脚套上羊毛袜。一个清浅的吻落在Albus的唇角。“傻瓜，你这样迟早会把自己冻死。”壁炉里燃着火苗。Albus依偎在那个温暖的怀抱中，那人轻抚自己的头发。“好好给我穿着袜子，感冒了可不管，还有……”停顿。Albus等着。“圣诞快乐。”这句话很小声，但Albus还是听见了。在对方看不见的地方，他勾起唇角。  
一滴泪流进雪白的胡子里。“Gellert，这里好冷啊……”校长闭上眼睛，却止不住不断涌出的泪。朦胧中，他看见镜中年轻的自己羞涩地笑着，回吻魔王。“什么时候，我会再次收到一双你为我做的羊毛袜？”校长自顾自地小声说着，也笑了。笑得很苦涩。他端详镜中魔王的脸。“也祝你圣诞快乐，Gellert Grinderwald。”


End file.
